


Wear It....No One Will Know

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, very schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gives Jensen something nice...and he can wear while they are working...no one has to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear It....No One Will Know

Jensen straddled one of Jared thigh, his half hard cock, rutting up against Jared thigh. Jared moaned between kisses

He pulled away after a few breathless minutes, sweaty, sticky and languid after round two " I have something for you Jen"

"mmm baby,,,, you already gave me something..." be smoothed Jays hair from his face...

Jared pulled away from him and reach down into his pants that were discarded on the floor. He brought up a little bracelet made of dark wooden beads with a couple of skulls in between the beads.

He showed it to Jensen. "Do you like it? Will you wear it?"

"Oh Jaybird...it's great, thank you. Course I'll wear it, you gave it to me" 

Jared puts it on Jensen's wrist and places tiny kitten kisses on his wrist

"You can wear it while we're working, it's a hunters bracelet and no one will know"

Jensen smiled " I love you baby boy"

"I love you too. And to show your gratitude, I'm gonna fuck you now and your gonna moan so pretty for me just like I like it"

"Yes sir " Jensen hopes Jared gives him gifts more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen wears this bracelet in Season 4. The End is where you really see it. I know Jared gave it to him. I wish they still wore those bracelets they gave each other. *sigh*


End file.
